Cal Bishop
Clayton Jack is an American professional wrestler previously signed to WWE, where he worked in their developmental territory NXT under the ring name Cal Bishop. After his release, he continued his career under the ring names Grizzly Kal Jak and simply Kal Jak. Early life Jack is a former NCAA All-American heavyweight wrestler. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2014-2015) In his debut match on March 13 it showcased him and Wesley Blake teaming up to be defeated by The Ascension. On March 29 he and Travis Tyler teamed up in a victory against Baron Corbin and Slate Randall. On October 9, 2015 WWE released Cal Bishop from his contract due to three dislocated shoulders, two of which required surgery. Independent circuit (2017-present) Two years after his injuries and his release from WWE NXT, Jack returned to wrestling, debuting on March 5, 2017 in Pro Championship Wrestling as Kal Jak. He teamed with fellow NXT alumni Jody Kristofferson (known in WWE NXT as Garrett Dylan) in a tag match defeating Pete Encke & William Hardesty. Since his return, Jak undergone a new gimmick change, taking on the appearance of a mountain man dressed in bearskin. He returned to Pro Championship the following month on April 15 at PCW Extreme Measures rejoining Garrett Dylan as Team Man Bear Pig in defeating Reno SCUM (Adam Thornstowe & Luster The Legend) in a tag match. The next month on May 20 at PCW Farm Warz, Kal Jak challenged for the PCW Inter-California Championship held by JJ King but failed to win the title within the time limit of the match. During the June 10 edition of PCW Farm Warz, Kal Jak's title rematch against JJ King resulted in a double-pin. On June 24, Kal Jak made his debut in HOODSLAM at HOODSLAM Unplugged, defeating The Super Beast. On July 22, Kal Jak debuted in Gold Rush Pro Wrestling at GRPW Gold Country 2 where he failed to win the GRPW Dynamite Division Championship from the reigning champion Boyce LeGrande. On August 12, Kal Jak debuted in East Bay Pro Wrestling where he lost a EBPW Championship match to the defending champion Steven Tresario. On August 19, he made his debut in California Lucha Libre in a CaLL Championship match won by disqualification to Scotty Wringer. On September 10 at Hoodslam Beyond The Pale, Kal Jak challenged Joey Nuggs for the Best Athlete In The East Bay Championship. Two weeks later on September 29 at PCW Farm Warz, Kal Jak entered the PCW Inter-California Championship Tournament advancing in the first round after eliminating Bison Braddock. He then advanced in the semifinal after eliminating Zack Reeb. In the tournament final, Kal Jak defeated Chico Lopez to become the new PCW Inter-California Champion. On October 6 at Hoodslam Fuck The Fans 8, Kal Jak entered a 30-Man Rumble match won by Hip Hop Harry. Nine days later on October 15 at SPW Halloween Show, Kal Jak wrestled in a five-way match against Journey Fatu, Joe DeSoul, Karl Fredericks and Styker. On October 28 at GRPW The Golden Years, Kal Jak won a four-way match defeating Derek Slade, Dominic Teixeira and Ohnu. The next month on November 10 at APW Clash At The Cow Palace, Kal Jak wrestled in a 20-Man Battle Royal won by Chicano Flame. Eight days later at APW-GRPW Young Lions Cup 2017, Kal Jak teamed with Jesse James in the 2017 Young Lions Cup Tag Team Tournament, where they were eliminated in the first round by Chris Bey & Marcus Malone. On December 16 at PCW Farm Warz - Luck Of The Draw, Kal Jak successfully defended the PCW Inter-California title against Billy Hardisty before later during the event, losing the title to JJ King. In January 2018, Kal Jak returned to Supreme Pro Wrestling, defeating Jeckles The Jester on January 6 and later Bobby Hart on January 21. On February 24, Kal Jak debuted in Cen-Cal Pro Wrestling, defeating Greg Hernandez. On St. Patrick's Day at APW Kick Rocks, Kal Jak teamed with fellow NXT alumnus Madman Fulton (former known in NXT as Sawyer Fulton) in a tag match defeating The Classic Connection (Buddy Royal & Levi Shapiro). The next day, Kal Jak returned to Supreme Pro Wrestling to challenge for the SPW Extreme Championship held by Sir Samurai but did not succeed in winning the title after the match ended in No Contest. On March 24 at BTW/Impact Wrestling One Night Only: Cali Combat, Kal Jak wrestled and lost to fellow WWE alumnus James Ellsworth. During the month of April, Kal Jak wrestled in promotions including Wrestling For Charity, All Pro Wrestling and Supreme Pro Wrestling, appearing for the SPW 18 Year Anniversary Show where he teamed with Joe DeSoul, Patrick Fitzpatrick and Slade in a tag match lost to Drake Frost, El Flaco Loco, Scoot Robertson, Sir Samurai & Timothy Thatcher. He ended the month with a debut match in Amped Up Wrestling at Amped In The OC, defeating Mikey O'Shea. On May 12, Kal Jak returned to Wrestling For Charity at WFC Porterville Slam A Palooza 2, where he challenged Julio Pedroza for the WFC Heavyweight Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. Two weeks later Kal Jak returned to All Pro Wrestling at APW We Out Here in a three-way match against Amish Johnson for the APW Worldwide Internet Championship held by Jacob Fatu, but neither Jak nor Johnson succeeded in defeating Fatu for the title. On June 15, Kal Jak returned to HOODSLAM at Hoodslam Love The Game, teaming with Manny Faberino & Super Crazy in a tag match lost to The Stoner Brothers (Rick Scott Stoner & Scott Rick Stoner) & Brittany Wonder. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *'East Bay Pro Wrestling' :*EBPW Championship (1 time) *'Pro Championship Wrestling' :*PCW Inter-California Championship (1 time) External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile * Twitter Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Nevada wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Pro Championship Wrestling alumni Category:HOODSLAM alumni Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Bay Pro Wrestling alumni Category:California Lucha Libre alumni Category:Cen-Cal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Amped Up Wrestling alumni